Pagibig
by Cara. xD
Summary: "How can you forget Valentines, Pervert. I hate you! ". Pag-Ibig by Yeng Constantino NxM OneShot #2


**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice same with the song :)**

**OneShot in Celebration for Valentine's Day :D**

**The Song is in Filipino but the story is generally English**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pag-Ibig<strong>

Song by Yeng Constantino

"I hate you! How could you forget!" I said irritatingly. "Forget what, Idiot!" Natsume exclaimed. "Man, your horrible" I said in defeat. "Whatever your saying, I have no idea about it" he said as he left with an irritating voice.

How could he forget it's Valentines Day today. The day he confessed to me last year. _Sigh._

"Hey Mikan are you alright?" Ruka came to me with a worried tone. I just gave him a fake smile. "Sakura, just try to understand Natsume. You know what he's going through." I just nodded as a reply.

Then Narumi-sensei came in and started to lecture about love and stuff as we return to our seats.

I can't believe that he really forget. As I was on my seat, I started to daydream.

_Ang pag-ibig, hindi parang cellphone_  
><em>'pag naluma, papalitan<em>  
><em>Ang pag-big, hindi parang damit<em>  
><em>'pag may bagong uso, papalitan<em>

I remember the time you first confess to me. You were so harsh yet you still gave me these incredible lines. That you'll protect me from danger. That you'll always be there for me.

_Kung sabihin kong mahal kita_  
><em>Yan ay totoo sinta<em>  
><em>Wag na wag kang magdududa <em>  
><em>Hindi kita binobola<em>

That you'll never leave me alone ...

_Panghabang buhay ang pag-ibig ko sa'yo, o sinta_  
><em>Kahit na ika'y pumangit, hindi kita ipagpapalit<em>  
><em>Panghabang buhay ang pag-ibig ko sa'yo o sinta<em>  
><em>Kahit na ika'y makalbo, hindi ako magbabago<em>

At that moment, I knew that I would always believe in you.

_Ang pag-ibig, hindi parang pagkain_  
><em>'pag pinagsawaan, pamimigay nalang<em>  
><em>Ang pag-ibig, hindi parang pusa<em>  
><em>pag maingay, ililigaw nalang<em>

But when you started to be involve with these missions. You were always late in our dates. One time, you were 5 hours late but still I forgave you. Am I regretting what I did in the past.

_Kung sabihin kong mahal_ kita  
>Yan<em> ay totoo sinta<em>  
><em>Wag na wag kang magdududa <em>  
><em>Hindi kita binobola<em>

But all of my doubts faded when you kiss me. You made that moment ours. It didn't belong to anyone else. It was one of the most happiest moments of my life. But I was more happy about it when I knew you felt the same way.

_Panghabang buhay ang pag-ibig ko sa'yo, o sinta_  
><em>Kahit na ika'y tumaba, hindi ako mangangaliwa<em>  
><em>Panghabang buhay ang pag-ibig ko sa'yo, o sinta<em>  
><em>Kahit na magka-wrinkles ka, iki-kiss pa rin kita<em>

Even you tease me for my childish underwear, my despicable manners, and for me being naive. I'll never get tired cheering you on. I always want to make your day. Even to make you smile at rare times.

_Love is patient, love is kind, it does not envy, it _  
><em>does not boast, it is not proud, it is not rude<em>  
><em>It is a not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it <em>  
><em>keeps no record of wrongs<em>  
><em>Love does not delight of evil, but rejoices with the <em>  
><em>truth<em>  
><em>It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and <em>  
><em>always perseveres.<em>

It was always been a privilege to be your girlfriend. And it will always be.

_Panghabang buhay ang pag-ibig ko sa'yo, o sinta_  
><em>Kahit na topakin ka, iintindihin kita<em>  
><em>Panghabang buhay ang pag-ibig ko sa'yo, o sinta<em>  
><em>Kahit na may kasalanan ka, iiyak ako <em>_pero_

As the lecture ended, All I wanted to do is to look for you and say how much I appreciate you. There you are outside the classroom waiting for me.

"Hey Polka, I'm sorry that I kinda forgot it's Va-" I gave you my warmest hug. "Mikaaaan.." You gave me a small blush enough for me to smile. "It's ok Natsume. I forgive you". You also return a hug as well.

"Come on Polka, Let's go to Central Town. I heard that there's a new batch of adult underwear there" He said with an evil smirk. " Pervert" I mumbled as I cuddle next to him with our hands clasp together.

_Papatawarin kita..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's kinda short (I'm a slow writer)<strong>

**How was it ? Hope you liked it...**

**Hope you read my other story : **Wrong Impressions** :)**

**Thanks :D**

_:: Cara. xD ::_


End file.
